The invention relates to a RIB, rigid-hull inflatable boat, and more particularly to improvements in hull construction and attachment.
A rigid-hull inflatable boat includes an inflatable tube having a generally U-shape with a forward end at the bight of the U and trailing sides extending rearwardly therefrom along the legs of the U. A hull is nested to the underside of the tube and attached thereto. The hull has an aft transom for mounting an outboard motor, and has a deck extending forwardly therefrom for supporting the occupants. Prior art hulls are typically made of fiberglass, and are formed as two clamshell halves which are then bonded to each other along a generally horizontal parting line. The assembled hull is then nested to the underside of the tube and attached thereto by tape and/or glue.
The present invention provides a simplified, lighter weight, lower cost hull construction. In one aspect of the invention, the fiberglass clamshell halves are eliminated, and instead a unitary rotationally molded hull is provided, preferably of polyethylene.
In another aspect of the invention, taping and gluing of the hull to the tube is eliminated, and instead a simple mechanical locking device is provided having a releasable clamp permitting detachment and reattachment of the tube to the hull in a simple, user-friendly manner.
In another aspect of the invention, a gutter system is provided for draining water from the interface between the hull and the tube, to minimize squirting of water from such interface back into the boat when the tube is squeezed or otherwise pushed against the hull.
In another aspect, the deck of the hull has a forward pocket-configured compartment receiving differing type fuel tanks in nested relation in the bow. In another embodiment, the deck is a substantially flat surface all the way forwardly from the transom to the bow, without a forward pocket-configured compartment.
In another aspect of the invention, the transom is provided with anti-compression spacers preventing collapse of the transom under transom bracket clamping pressure. In another embodiment, the top of the transom is open, and a transom board, e.g. plywood, is inserted therein.
In another aspect of the invention, integrally formed splash guards extend from the transom forwardly to the hull sides and strengthen the transom.
In another aspect, the hull sides extend rearwardly beyond the transom and include aft sections extending upwardly and then inwardly and forwardly to the top of the transom to strengthen the transom.
In another aspect of the invention, a drain is provided through the transom by a pair of threaded members thread tightened to each other and providing simplified sealing without gluing the drain to the transom as in the prior art.
In another aspect of the invention, the deck of the hull is joined to the upper reach of the concave surface of the outer sidewall by an inner sidewall extending downwardly from the upper reach and curved outwardly and below the tube and the concave surface to provide an undercut in the inner sidewall to provide a wider beam and increased floor space within the boat.
In another aspect of the invention, a keel board may be provided between the lower keel and the deck and have mouse holes therethrough permitting flow of material therethrough during rotational molding.
In another aspect of the invention, a bunge system is provided to hold the tube to the hull at the transom.
In another aspect of the invention, a bow eye attachment is provided by a U-bolt extending through parallel extended surfaces of the gutter drain channel and lower surface of the hull.